Traitor hunt
Traitor hunt is the third and final mission of Act 7B: Friend or Foe?. If this mission is completed, players will move to Act 8: The League Cornered?, and the next mission will be Spearhead assault into League home system; if this mission ends in failure, players will move to Act 7.5: The Trial of the Judges, and the next mission will be Sentencing. Briefing The removal of known informers from Navy ranks is continuing across all fleets. You are required to approach the civilian convoy in this sector and provoke treacherous elements into making themselves known. Once threatened with discovery, they will no doubt attempt to escape. You should, of course, eliminate all the traitors you uncover. Be aware that innocent Navy members may misread your actions and attempt to engage you in combat. You must avoid their fire but they are not to be harmed. OBJECTIVES (Part 1) - Probe convoy for traitors - Eliminate all traitors - Do not harm Navy loyalists (Part 2) - Kill the traitorous Becks Forces Navy Forces *Part 1 **1x Fighter Craft (Mertens) **2x Leisure Barge **2x Cargo Transporter *Part 2 **1x Fighter Craft (Mertens) League Forces *Part 1 **2x Navy Cargo Transporter (Start mission with Navy IFF until probed) **2x Navy Leisure Barge (Start with Navy IFF until probed) **4x Hammer (Two Hammers launch from the first probed traitor vessel; two more Hammers launch from the second traitor Cargo Transporter) Watch Forces *Part 1 **1x Becks's Watch (Becks) (Allied with the Navy; Jumps out after all Navy traitors are destroyed) *Part 2 **1x Beck's Watch (Becks) **2x Watch (The Watch) Dialogue Start Of Mission Part 1 *Flight Computer: Mission Objectives - Probe convoy and uncover traitors - eliminate once uncovered. *Becks: Watch Announcement - ensure that all vessels are probed for traitors. First Hammer Appears *Becks: Watchmen - do not let the traitors escape - destroy at all costs. Attacking Probed Navy Unit *Becks: You are targeting innocent craft pilot - concentrate your efforts on eliminating the traitorous infidels. Third Hammer Appears *Becks: They're breaking away - engaging. Becks Leaves *Kron: To all members of the Navy, this is your leader Kron. Intelligence sources have revealed that Watchleader Becks is passing information to our mortal enemy. All Navy fleet to seek and destroy Becks and her wingmen immediately. Communication closed. League-Aligned Units Destroyed *Flight Computer: Mission Objectives completed. *Flight Computer: Mission complete - opening Jumpgate League-Aligned Unit Escapes *Ops: Mission failure - escape via jumpgate Start Of Mission Part 2 *Watch: Becks? Watchleader Becks? Becks Killed *Mertens: Mertens to Navy Fleet - Watchleader Becks has been eliminated. *Kron: Well done my subject. You have served your leader well - you will be rewarded when the conflict is complete. *Flight Computer: Mission complete - opening Jumpgate Unused Dialogue *Flight Computer?: Incoming private communication from Navy Ops, decoding on audio. Debriefing Success A breakdown in communication has occurred within The Watch - this organization is no longer involved in taking Navy policy decisions. Commander Kron is directing all Navy resources to an assault on the Boreas system. Intelligence units confirm that Boreas is the new home of the League's High Command. Strong resistance can be expected. Failure Surveillance of your activities shows that you are not dedicated to the future success of the Navy - you are believed to be a traitor. You will be held under arrest and escorted to a Navy court where you will be expected to answer for your actions. Please remember that the punishment for acts of treachery and incompetence is death. Rewards *3 Tech Tokens (Complete Mission) Category:Colony Wars: Vengeance Missions Category:Missions